Peach Blossom
by BlackRose108
Summary: Despite the fact that his face and eyes were wicked, his touch was oddly the same. Warm and cold and in which she was completely held captive to.


**I posted this just to make sure you guys didn't think I was dead again. The truth is I had All County Orchestra since Thursday, and we have to go to practice every day, all day and it's very grueling, so I might take a break this week with Out From the Ashes since I'm not going to have any energy or time to edit and stuff, with me trying to catch up on sleep and doing make-up work. Sorry, hope you guys understand. **

**Anyway, this story was a little much for me, but I posted it anyway. It's pretty depressing, though. No one dies or anything, it's more along the lines of deceitful, plus there's an implied lemon, though I still rated it "T" since it's not as descriptive as it could be. **

Peach Blossom

Katara vaguely remembered how she arrived where she was. It was dark, metallic, and cold. A single window was above her, bathing her body in the moons washed out glow while she hung, chained to the wall; her hands above her.

All she did remember was Aang. Aang's eyes staring down at her while he was in the Avatar state, an evil glow cascading over his eyes and terrifying her almost. She knew something was wrong with him, some strange and eerie and…not Aang. No one knew why Aang had done the things he did, he lost control of the Avatar state once and then it kept coming back, out of anyone's control and unpredictable until it escaladed to the brink where Katara couldn't even get him out of it.

It changed him somehow. He had this urge to catch and kill. He captured Sokka, Toph….everyone, and did spirits know what to them, but not Katara. He captured her, yes, but what he was going to do to her was unknown.

So here Katara was, some odd years later. Still imprisoned, and still no sign of Aang.

That is until she heard footsteps, familiar, and yet, scary footsteps.

"Katara," a voice called quietly in a calm and satisfied tone. "Katara," it repeated as it got closer and Katara wasn't surprised to find that it was Aang. Though she didn't try to embrace him—as if she could with the chains—like she thought she would when she finally saw him, she didn't feel excited either. She just stared at him. Serious and wanting.

"It's been a while." He smirked and touched her chin lightly, his touch was cold but somehow still radiated the same inner heat Aang's hands always did. "Still as beautiful as ever." He stepped closer to her, his legs coming closer and it was then Katara noticed how much he had grown. He wore a black robes, accenting the darkened glow in his eyes, the fact that he was taller than her now, and the fact that still, after all these years, his tattoos were still glowing faintly. She marveled, though, that still with his darkened outlook he was still amazingly stunning to her.

"You're a monster," she breathed. Her own voice cracking as she said it. She never wanted to believe it, but it was now just now that she was beginning to wonder if it was hopeless.

"Aw," he snickered devilishly. "That hurt, Katara, and we were so in love when we were kids."

"That was a long time ago," she mumbled. Aang forced her to look back into his eyes with his fingers on her chin again, and he was well aware of the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, love." He mocked, getting closer with every word. "Not everything's different." He accented his point by brushing his lips over her ear, his breath was both cold and warm once again and it made her shiver.

"Oh really," Katara spat bitterly and tried to wiggle from his grasp, but he was stronger, stronger than she was to him obviously. Despite the fact that his face and eyes were wicked, his touch was oddly the same. Cold and warm and in which she was completely held captive to it.

"Oh, yes," he whispered, against her lips and she shivered again. "Are you cold Katara?" He asked smugly, he knew what he was doing to her, she knew he did.

"You know very well what I am, Aang." She replied stubbornly, her face so close to his yet she somehow kept her gaze away from his. His darkly bright eyes and dim tattoos were too confusing to look at.

"Yes," he mused turning his head to follow her side gaze and caught her eyes dead center. She gasped at the beauty of him and grew weak under him, more tears flowed down her cheeks. "I do." He finished, closing the distance between them. She sighed instantly as soon as their lips made contact. It was their first kiss, and she was completely love/hating it. He wrapped his arms around her waist on impulse, squeezing her skin underneath the thin layer of prison clothing she wore and she only wished she could hold him as well, but the chains she bound by were tight and didn't move easily.

Aang seemed to notice this for his hands left her waist for a while and undid her chins, her body falling down to the hard floor in a thump, not all that surprised that Aang didn't catch her. He just stood her up again and kissed her, even more roughly. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she sighed again, it was an intoxicating feeling, kissing him. His hands were bigger, and possibly more slender than last time she was held by him, but she couldn't say she didn't love it. The heat radiating from his tattoo glow was spelling binding and when she ran her finger tips over them it made Aang jump a little and she smirked. The almighty Avatar showing weakness.

Though Katara's dominance didn't last long for Aang slide her down to the floor, hungrily nipping at her neck and shoulders. Katara could tell he was seeking more from her than just a few stolen kissed when he started to drag down her prison robe, and she was even surprised at herself when she played along with it. Exhaling his name and pulling at his robes as well, hoping to reveal the glowing of his tattoos more extremely. He smiled wickedly at her while he removed the rest of their clothing and sought out something entirely different.

She moaned, both wordlessly and his name alike, not caring what guards or other prisoners, if there were any near, could hear them. All she saw was Aang. A wicked, full of himself Avatar who had her read like a book and intended to use the information however he wanted. And she wasn't going to stop him.

She clung to him during the aftermath, fully scared that he could make her feel so raw and yet she was grasping him as if she'd die without him. He was panting as well, his pale body shining with sweat that looked breathtaking with his glowing tattoos in the faint moonlight. He kissed her hair, softly and ran his hands over her bare back. Katara sighed, clutching him tighter and nuzzling her head into his chest almost laughing at the irony that she was using the person she was hiding from to hide from the person she was hiding from. But Katara wasn't being logical for once, she just thought of how wonderful she felt. How raw and loved she felt.

"I love you," she mused into his skin and she felt Aang stiffen. He pulled back just enough to look at her, her eyes gleaming with the emotion she had just uttered. Aang swallowed hard. _That_ wasn't part of the plan. "I don't care what you've done or are going to do, I just want you to love me, that's all." She placed her head back to his chest and kissed it gingerly. Aang shuttered, from what Katara thought was almost from her kiss but when she looked up she realized he was laughing.

"So naïve," he smirked, running his hands though her hair before standing.

"Huh?" she whimpered, her fingers clutching behind him while he put on his pants. He flung his robe over his shoulders and slipped out of the door soundly, locking it.

"I love you Katara," he told her, a hint of truth in his eyes before they hardened again. He proceeded to walk on.

"Wait!" Katara called, her voice desperate and it make Aang's smirk grow. "I...I thought."

"You said all you wanted was for me to love you" he stated simply. "Well, I do…but you're still my captive." He winked at her walked off, those same familiar and eerie footsteps disappearing just as quickly as they came. Leaving Katara alone, bare, and used.

She trembled, her whole body shaking as she gathered her clothes that were discarded all around the cell and covered herself with them haphazardly.

"Dammit Aang." She muttered shakily. "Why?! Why do I still love you?" She broke down..crying for spirits know how long.

"Why do I love a monster?"

**Whoa that was…intense, even for me. Hope you guys liked it……whew. I need water. I kind of made this in reference to an older oneshot of mine called "Skin Deep" with the whole glowing tattoo thing, so this could be in the same timeline. **

**Oh, but the reason it's called "peach blossom" is because the meaning of it is: "I am held captive" or something along those lines. Why, I don't know, but it sure does make you think. **


End file.
